Transformers: Rise Up And Roll Out: The Rest Of Book 1
by Amazing Mr. Cat
Summary: Having finally figured out how to put multiple chapters in one story, instead of uploading each chapter separate, the author presents the story of the greatest war ever! Witness the war of the Transformers, as told by someone you've never met! Rated T to be safe. All characters are based off their Bot Shots designs, unless the character lacks a Bot Shot. Then, they're G1 or Prime.
1. Chapter 4: Meet Orion Pax

Transformers: Rise Up And Roll Out!

Chapter 4: Meet Orion Pax

Standing up in the security halls above the audiences, Orion Pax smiled beneath his lucky mouthplate at Ironhide's victory. Jazz was also a close friend of Pax's, having helped the Autobots deal with street gangs in the past, and would certainly take his defeat in stride. That night, Pax hoped to introduce his two friends and that they might become friends too.

Looking over at Bumblebee, Pax noted that his young companion hadn't stopped cheering. In fact, it was so loud that he had considered deactivated his audio receivers in response to Bumblebee's endless cheers. Orion turned back to the crowd, looking for anything out of the ordinary, and froze. In the crowd, he could see a solid black, skinny robot making its way towards the VIP Box, where Sentinel Prime still watched. Something about the black robot triggered Pax's police instincts.

Orion tapped Bumblebee on the shoulder. "Trouble. Black armor, row 30. You go to the VIP box and check on Sentinel Prime. I'll handle this."

Bumblebee looked through the crowd until he spotted the suspect. "Captain Pax, you gotta let me help!" he pleaded.

"No. If there is one Cybertronian that presents a possible danger to the Prime, then there will no doubt be several others."

Though he was torn between his desire for action and his dedication to helping others, Bumblebee's hesitation lasted only a split second. He took off running towards the security entrance to the VIP box.

Orion looked back towards the black mech in the crowd, noticing that one of its hands had changed into a silver blade. Pax shifted into his vehicle mode and drove backwards before quickly speeding forward and smashing through the windows of the security hall. Propelled by his momentum, Pax sailed over the crowd and began transforming back into his robot mode. He completed his transformation as he landed behind the suspect and drew his blaster.

"You, the robot in the black armor! In the name of the Autobots, I order you to freeze!"

At the sound of Pax's commanding voice, the robot turned around and retracted his small blade as his other hand revealed a long, slender sword. Upon seeing that the robot's entire body was black, save for two red optics visible between his black helmet and black mouthplate, Pax sighed. He knew what kind of robot this was. This was a ninja. Pax hated fighting ninjas. It seemed to happen far too often for his tastes.

The ninja spun his sword around, almost faster than Pax's optics could track it. He had been trained in the Cyber Ninja arts and was a master of hand-to-hand combat! This foolish police officer would die before he so much as_

Orion Pax blew the ninja's head off with a single shot of his blaster. At the sound of a second blaster shot, Pax turned around to see Ironhide, who had also emerged into the crowd, finishing off a second ninja. Behind him, Jazz had begun helping the civilians evacuate the arena. Pax nodded approvingly. Jazz could have been a great Autobot.

"Ironhide," he called out, "I sent Bumblebee to protect Sentinel Prime! Go give him some cover! Jazz, will you stand with us?"

As Ironhide ran to the VIP Box, Jazz nodded and gave a thumb up. "I got your back, OP! Ain't no shenanigans going down with Jazz around! Throw me a gun, I'll give you a hand!"

Pax nodded, reached into the trailer that made up part of his back, and threw Jazz a blaster from the trailer's confines. Jazz grabbed the gun and integrated it into his arm. Scanners built into Jazz's body sprang to life and registered the blaster's power at 370. Additional scanners stated his blade had a power level of 695 and his physical strength at 555. Jazz smiled. That didn't look half bad! He then spun around and slugged a ninja that was trying to get the drop on him in the face, launching him into the arena.

Another ninja dropped down from some hidden spot and leapt at Pax too fast for the Autobot to shoot. Reacting quickly, Pax ducked under the airborne ninja's blade, grabbed his leg, and slammed him into the ground. Quickly drawing his sword, he slashed the ninja's arms off, switched his grip to the throat of the ninja, and slammed him into a wall. He retracted the blade of his other arm, activated his blaster, and shot another ninja attempting to sneak up behind him in the chest. After a long and interesting career as a police officer, filled with many stories that have nothing to do with this story, Pax had learned to predict what squads of ninjas would do.

Pax turned back to the ninja he had against the wall and leaned in close. "Who do you work for?"

Jazz walked up behind the two and crossed his arms. "I'd answer the 'Bot if I were you. Pax's my old buddy and he ain't kidding around! If you want proof, look how thoroughly he's disarmed you!"

The ninja looked at the mess of wires and metal where his arms once were, looked Pax in the optic, and sighed. He whispered one word to Pax before his head suddenly and without warning exploded into a shower of fire and metal, blinding Pax for a few moments and causing him to drop the now-dead robot to the ground.

Jazz ran to Pax's side and checked him for damage. "That was an internal suicide bomb, right? I always thought those damned things were illegal and a war crime!"

Pax nodded. "They are. It would appear, however, that someone was less than concerned by the ethics of the situation. It is fortunate, then, that we have the name of the group employing those ninjas."

"Well don't leave me hanging, OP!"

"They're called…" Pax paused in the kind of dramatic pause that tends to pop up when something important is revealed. "The Decepticons."


	2. Chapter 5: Meet Sentinel Prime

Transformers: Rise Up And Roll Out!

Chapter 5: Meet Sentinel Prime

_Thousands of years ago…_

Gunfire tore through the ruined city, littered with the corpses of dead Cybertronians and strange, squid-like robots. A skinny green Cybertronian, dodging laser fire coming from several directions at once, dived into one of the trenches and landed next to a massive red and black robot carrying a large hammer.

"Sentinel! The Quintessons have us pinned down! We gotta go now!"

Sentinel looked over at the other robot. "Kup, if we fall here, then that's it. Cybertron is lost and we'll be made slaves of the Quintesson invaders! And I," he hurled a grenade in the direction of some of the Quintessons, "cannot stand for that! We hold the line!" Sentinel rose from the trench, firing his massive blaster rifle in the direction of the enemy. "Cybertronians," he yelled out, his voice somehow rising up over the sounds of war, "We hold the line! On this day, we are free! We are mighty! WE FIGHT!"

The response was a roar of cheering as the Cybertronians rose up from their hiding places and charged the enemy as one army, forever united against evil!

_Several years after that…_

The crowd of robots had gathered to witness this, one of the most important days in history. The newly-built city of Iacon, built as both a capital of the new Cybertronian government and as a beacon of hope for the recovering planet, was packed with Cybertronians from all over the world. Standing on a massive podium were Sentinel, various robots in overly-fancy capes and armor designating them as senators, and an older-looking purple, white and red robot with a small, dark beard. How a robot had a beard, nobody knew and everyone was too polite to ask.

The bearded robot, one of the oldest and most respected Cybertronians, stepped forward and the crowd went silent. "People of Cybertron," his voice rang out, "We are here today to bestow a great honor upon a hero! As you all know, and I do not know why I am bothering to refresh anyone's memories since it wasn't that long ago and was witnessed planet-wide, Sentinel is the hero who led us to victory during the Quintesson invasion! Without this great leader, all would have been lost! And so, it is my great honor to give him THIS!"

He reached into a satchel hanging from his cape and withdrew a golden sphere opened at the front to reveal a glowing blue crystal. The sphere had two silver handles protruding off of it, with strange symbols etched upon them. The crowd, upon witnessing the item, gasped in shock and awe.

The robot turned to Sentinel. "Sentinel, I, Alpha Trion, do hereby name you, on behalf of the government and people of Cybertron, Sentinel Prime! Furthermore, I bestow upon you this! I give you The Matrix of Leadership!"

Sentinel, a look of shock upon his face, stepped forward. His chest opened up to reveal a hollow space that Alpha Trion set the Matrix inside. As his chest closed, Sentinel could feel the Matrix pulse within him. And suddenly, like a warm shower, he could feel the hope and strength of all of Cybetron flowing through him. It filled Sentinel with a strong hope for the future.

_Later still…_

Fortress Maximus, built on the site of the final battle with the Quintessons, was finished. After establishing his Autobots, an army/police force designed to protect and keep the peace on all of Cybertron, Sentinel had decided they needed a fortress as impressive as the mighty hammer he carried. With that in mind, he had commissioned Fortress Maximus. A massive structure, the Fortress (it was so impressive that it deserved the capital F) struck all who gazed upon it with awe and respect, much like Sentinel's hammer.

The Fortress could convert into a battle formation that caused it to grow even larger still and possessed a massive cannon that could fire a powerful load upon all who faced it. The size of the structure was impressive. Seeing its huge cannon rise to the occasion was awe-inspiring. As it thrust skyward, the enemies of Cybertron would know they were not long for this world. It pulsed with power and demonstrated quite definitively that size did in fact count sometimes. Sentinel had whipped out his huge hammer at the meeting of the Fortress designers and demanded the Fortress make even a tool as impressive as the one Sentinel was blessed with look small and impotent. Blatant Penis Joke.

From the Fortress, Sentinel led the Autobots in a campaign to bring about an era of stability. All of Cybertron was united under the reign of Sentinel, the Autobots, and the Senate, and everyone was happy. Yep, all was well. Nobody had any problem with this at all. Not a bit. Nope.

_Shortly before the present day, but still far enough in the past to require italics…_

Society had become stable and dull. Nothing changed on Cybertron, and the Autobots quickly neutralized any threat to the planet. The Senate and the upper classes were only concerned with staying rich and powerful, and didn't exactly encourage any changes to the status quo. The traditional game of Bot Shots kept the people from being too concerned with how unchanging society had become. Sentinel looked at this era and felt it was an age of peace, an age of hope, and a golden age that would last forever. Peace had finally been brought to Cybertron.

_The Present Day (finally)_

The bodies of Sentinel's bodyguards hit the floor of the VIP Box as the ninjas cut them down. Sentinel watched from behind a table turned into a makeshift cover as the yellow Autobot cadet fired at the black mechs, all three of whom managed to dodge his fire even inside the small room. Sentinel knew it was only a matter of time until the cadet dropped.

Activating his hammer, Sentinel rolled out from behind his cover, dived in front of the cadet, and slammed the massive phallic symbol into the ground. Upon impact, the hammer sent out an electrical pulse that knocked the three ninjas into the air and into a nearby wall.

The old Prime rose to his feet. "Surrender now, or I shall drop the hammer! And trust me, you murderous cretins, you do not want that!"

The ninjas glared at him and dropped their weapons. Sentinel smiled. Nobody ever wanted to mess with the hammer. He was still smiling as the robots' heads exploded, hitting his face with bits of debris. Sentinel stared dumbstruck for a moment before rubbing the mess off his face. He looked around and saw there were no ninjas left standing and that the cadet was unharmed. Upon confirming that there were no enemies left, he raised his hammer in triumph.

"Villains," he boldly and loudly announced, "let this be a lesson as to what happens when you stand against the mighty Sentinel Prime!"


	3. Chapter 6: Official Report

Transformers: Rise Up And Roll Out!

Chapter 6: Official Report

Orion Pax, Bumblebee, and Ironhide stood in the meeting chamber of Autobot High Command. The three Autobots had been called there to debrief Command about the events earlier that day, something that had rendered the normally chatty Cadet Bumblebee silent with nervousness over meeting the High Command. A video screen before them showed the battle, finally showing Sentinel disabling his assailants and ending with a black screen and the words "A Bayformers Production." Once the video was over, the three Autobots turned around to face a series of high podiums manned by the Autobot High Command themselves, each the commander of one section of the Autobot Army and answering directly to Sentinel Prime himself.

One of the robots, the Autobot Air Commander Starscream, looked down on Pax and his team with scorn in his optics. For whatever reason, Pax had always felt Starscream hated him. To be fair, Pax had never trusted the leader of the Autobot Air Force. He had earned his position through underhanded tactics and sycophantic behaviors, though he was also quite skilled in a fight.

"Captain Pax," he snarled, "you think that those ninja assassins were sent by some sort of secret army called "the Decepticons?" Couldn't they have just been random criminals or hired by a gang hoping to make a name for themselves?"

"With all due respect, Air Commander, ninjas and the devices that killed them do not come cheaply. There had to be a very large amount of money or resources behind them, resources that criminal gangs could not have access to. Whoever those Decepticons are, they had access to money and dangerous technology, as well as a medically-trained Cybertronian skilled enough to implant such devices into their heads, no doubt one with skilled hands. And furthermore, they were able to convince the ninjas to agree to what is essentially a suicide mission. That is the kind of loyalty that does not come easily. I hereby request permission to investigate further."

The skinny Highbrow, head of the Autobot Intelligence Division, leaned forward. "Captain Pax, my intelligence network has reported nothing about anyone called "The Decepticons." And if such a group did exist, don't you think they'd call themselves something less evil-sounding than "Decepticons?" The name is so blatantly evil that nobody would ever consider using it!"

Starscream glared at him. "Unless their leader was a twit who thought the name struck fear into the Sparks of their foes." Noticing that Pax and the rest of the Autobots were staring at him, Starscream quickly added "Or so I'd guess."

Highbrow looked back to Pax. "Anyways, my men have reported that there is no trouble."

"Yer men ain't reported back from a few places at all," Ironhide shouted. "I hear Bumper ain't been here since his last mission!"

Highbrow glared back at him. "Intelligence Agent Bumper is on an extended vacation. He wanted to spend some time on the Rust Sea." He turned back to Pax. "Anyways, Captain, my men will look into this matter if you insist. There is no need for you to be involved. The three of you are dismissed."

Later, in the cafeteria, the three Autobots sat around a table and drank glasses of oil. Ironhide had been complaining the entire time about their meeting with the high command, something that was also weighing on Pax's mind.

"Extended vacation? "Extended Vacation" my tailpipe! Bumper ain't been here fer a month! I tell ya, Highbrow's been weird for a while now!  
Orion listened silently as he thought over the meeting. Highbrow was normally willing to look into anything even the least bit dangerous. Furthermore, an attempt on Sentinel Prime demanded an investigation that could use the skills Pax brought to the table. Why had Highbrow been so reluctant to look into it?

Starscream had snuck off to find a nice place to hide and make a call on the private line to his real boss, Megatron.

"Orion Pax was wanting to look into the Decepticons, my Lord." The last word of that sentence made the power-hungry flier feel ill.

"Pax the hero cop? The one who arrested the Rainmakers, the Stunticons, and Swindle? Did you get rid of him?"

"Highbrow did. Shockwave's "modifications" to him worked like a charm!"

"Excellent."

"Also, the name got him suspicious. You know, mighty Megatron, I did warn you that_"

"The name stays."

"And a great name it is, my Lord!"

"Have someone keep an eye on Pax. We may need to deal with our dedicated little police officer."

"Yes sir."


	4. Chapter 7: Meet Shockwave

Transformers: Rise Up And Roll Out!

Chapter 7: Meet Shockwave

The underground lab danced with electricity from the various strange and sinister-looking machines that often turned up in the labs of mad scientists and in fact seemed to be essential for one to be a respectable mad scientist. It was filled with various computers, chemical vials, surgical beds and equipment, and a small bell jar that held a severed, yellow-helmeted robot head.

So at home in this place that he might as well have been part of the lab was a large, purple robot with one single red eye in the center of an otherwise-featureless face. That single terrible eye, so often the source of nightmares for those who survived being on his operating table, was currently focused with great interest upon one of the myriad of monitors in the lab. The image on the screen, that of a break dancing mechanical feline, drew a soft chuckle from the rogue scientist Shockwave before he closed the video file and opened a document labeled "Progress."

Had he a mouth, Shockwave would have smiled as he studied the progress of the plan so far. Lord Megatron would be so pleased to see his report, and he would know that Shockwave's own two magnificent hands had played a vital role in things! He reached over to a switch under a poster labled "You don't have to play a part in someone's mysterious scheme to work here, but it helps."

"Shockwave's audio log. I am looking over the progress notes I have taken on our plan thus far, and everything is progressing perfectly. Our agents have infiltrated the government, Sentinel Prime's new bodyguards, the replacements for those slain by our assassins, secretly answer to Lord Megatron, we draw in more recruits from the lower classes every day, and my hand-strengthening exercises have enabled me to type twice as fast."

Shockwave looked at his hands with satisfaction. With those hands, he could do so much in the name of science! Even losing one hand would devastate what little emotion he had left!

"Our media manipulation goes well. More and more of our media is dumbed-down reality broadcasting and sensationalist tabloid material, and popular music continues to be remixed into Protoform Party data disks aimed at younger audiences. Soon, I shall contact Lord Megatron to report that everything is almost ready. End log."

As Shockwave flipped off the recorder, he thought about the revolutionary whose dream he followed. Master Megatron's dream of peace through tyranny and a society where the strong ruled was perfectly logical to Shockwave. The truth of his feelings, however, was a little more complicated.

Though Shockwave professed to follow logic, the truth was that he was absolutely devoted to Megatron. The gladiator/terrorist leader had captivated him ever since Megatron had mugged him on the streets of Kaon. Since then, Shockwave had been like a loyal, one-eyed puppy to Megatron and had even given his master a high-powered fusion cannon as a sign of loyalty.

Shockwave's mind had supplied much of the equipment behind Megatron's plans. He had created a private communications network with the help of the brilliant Soundwave, equipped the Autobot Intelligence officer Highbrow with a mind-controlling chip, and created a blade designed to cut through the plastic wrap on CD cases. Truly, his was a warped and brilliant mind.

Shockwave examined the checklist for everything needed to have done for the plan to begin. To his satisfaction, he saw they could move soon. Shockwave had spent a long time preparing for that moment, and nothing would ruin it for him. With his help, Megatron and the Decepticons would rule Cybertron. It was only logical.


End file.
